


my worst old times look fine from here

by Anonymous



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Family Feels, Gen, Watercolors, magical objects, youkai ensemble, youkai shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A long night spent searching for a stolen hanten during a youkai party brings Natsume into touch with Touko-san's past.A twenty page comic.
Relationships: Fujiwara Touko & Natsume Takashi, Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi, Natsume Takashi & Youkai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020





	my worst old times look fine from here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZScalantian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/gifts).



> Dear ZScalantian,  
> I enjoyed your prompts/ideas and thought it'd be fun to do a little bit of everything! This is definitely a story about family at its core, with some canon-style youkai meddling on the side. I loved having the opportunity to work this way and I hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoyed making this. <3
> 
> Title is pulled from _A Long Way Past the Past_ by Fleet Foxes.

**_page one_ **

**_page two_ **

**_page three_ **

**_page four_ **

__

**_page five_ **

__

**_page six_ **

__

**_page seven_ **

__

**_page eight_ **

__

**_page nine_ **

__

**_page ten_ **

__

**_page eleven_ **

__

**_page twelve_ **

__

**_page thirteen_ **

**__ **

**_page fourteen_ **

__

**_page fifteen_ **

__

**_page sixteen_ **

__

**_page seventeen_ **

__

**_page eighteen_ **

**__ **

**_page nineteen_ **

**__ **

**_page twenty_ **


End file.
